


Лама Сёмингера

by KisVani



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Белла не знает, где она</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лама Сёмингера

  
Тысячи жизней, прожитых одним человеком. От этого легко сойти с ума.  
  
Вот она: ребенок, который играет с мальчиком из того страшного, старого дома. И варианты, расходящиеся веером от этого момента.  
  
Они ругаются и больше никогда не общаются, она вырастает, находит любовь, рожает детей или же живет сама, став на старости лет сумасшедшей кошатницей. Или она встречает парня своей мечты, который, тем не менее, разбивает ей сердце, и у нее так и не выходит простить его.  
  
А еще, может быть, они не поругаются с тем мальчиком, а просто останутся лучшими друзьями. Будут ходить друг к другу в гости, сидеть в старом домике на дереве и разговаривать о звездах. А потом вырастут и будут дружить уже семьями. Она сделает карьеру в медицине, а он в науке.  
  
Или они полюбят друг друга, у них будут дети. Старшая – девочка, а младший – мальчик. Чувства охладеют, погрязнув в быте, и она окажется там, где никогда бы не ожидала.  
  
Или не охладеют, ведь почему они не могут любить друг друга всегда?  
  
А может быть, у них будут другие дети.  
  
Или кто-то из них двоих умрет в юности...   
  
Столько вариантов. Белла прожила их все. Она не знает, кто она; она не знает, что ей делать и как успокоить свой дух. Она и живая, и призрак, и та, кто живет прошлым, и та, что существует в будущем. Почему именно ее жизнь разбросана так сильно? Почему именно ее судьба так волнует Мироздание? Белла не знает. Она не знает даже, у кого об этом спросить.  
  
Веер судьбы широк, но есть та линия, которая почему-то повторяется чаще других. Та, где ее муж Мортимер, дети – девочка и мальчик, охладевшие чувства, любовник и тьма, накрывшая всё сущее.  
  
Белла не знает, где она.   
  
Не знает даже, жива или нет.  
  
Сим, сделавший большой вклад в квантовую физику, известный ученый Сёмингер, говорил о ламе, запертой в ящике вместе с ядом. Он утверждал, что никто не знает, мертва ли лама. Интересно, а знала ли она сама?  
  
Белла считает, что нет. Она в ящике, и ей нужен наблюдатель, который скажет точно, жива ли Белла Гот или уже мертва.


End file.
